The Marauder Rap
by DiscombobulatedDrummer
Summary: The Marauders attempt at some good ol' American rap. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. FUNNY!
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Well, it is I. DiscombobulatedDrummer! I know that you all have missed me. School and stuff has been a bummer. Mikki and I just came from Hogwarts. Our Muggle History professor wanted us to explore the muggle world. Tell you the truth. It's boring. There were to many wars. The Civil War 2 and The World's War. Who is suppose to remember all that? MERLIN! Well, this "rap" I came up with just minutes ago while I was on the phone with Mikki. She helped me out with some of the rhyming, like "bave." You'll understand once you read it. Hope you like it! 

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the wonderful rapping Marauders. I wish I did. They could get a contract or be on American Idol. That would rock. I hope you enjoy their talent.

**DD**

THE MARAUDER RAP

This is Prongs  
My horns are long  
My best friend's a dog  
Y'ALL

This is Sirius  
And I'm very mysterious  
YEE-HAW!

My name is Remus  
And I have a large p-----.  
You're just jealous  
Y'ALL!

So I'm a rat  
That is fat  
When I hang around these fags  
HEY!

This is all that we have  
So go take a "bave" (bath)  
HUH!

**PLEASE REVIEW! I LIKE REVIEWS!**  
**DD**


	2. Voldie Moldie

**Author's notes:** Here is yet another rap, but it isn't about the Marauders. It is about the one and only VOLDEMORT! And Peter is mentioned too. 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters….not even Remus. One can wish though….

* * *

Voldie Moldie

His breath smells like Sirius' shoe  
Everytime you're around him you wanna puke

He killed Harry's mom and dad with just one blow  
He's mad, bad, he even added a little rat

Peter…Peter… Why did you join his lot?  
You lost your hand to bring him back  
You freakin' ticktack!

Now he'll come after Harry  
With his zombie crew  
As he bids Harry a scary adieu

Not until Harry says one last thing  
When the curse is said  
It'll be the end of this bloody  
Airhead

**Author's ending notes:** I hope you like this one! Please review….You see the button….go ahead and push it…..GO! Just write a few words, it won't take long.

**And thanks to AlyGranger who came up with the idea on her review to the first chapter!**

**DiscombobulatedDrummer**


	3. Ol'McDumbledore

**Author Notes:** Well, this is Ol'McDumbledore. Dumbledore traded his farm for a castle. Just so you will know not to say "farm." It took me a whole 30 minutes to write this beauty. I'm proud of myself. Please read and review the third chapter to Marauder's Rap.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ol' McDonald's tune. Nor the characters of Harry Potter.

**Ol'McDumbledore **

Ol' McDumbledore had a castle  
E-I-E-I-O  
And on that castle he had a Potions Master  
E-I-E-I-O  
With a Snape Snape here  
And a Snape Snape there  
Here a Snape  
There a Snape  
Every where a Snape Snape  
Ol' McDumbledore had a castle  
E-I-E-I-O

And on that castle he had a werewolf  
E-I-E-I-O  
With a AROO! AROO! here  
And a AROO! AROO! there  
Here AROO!  
There AROO!  
Every where a AROOOOO!  
A Snape Snape here  
A Snape Snape there  
Here a Snape  
There a Snape  
Everywhere a Snape Snape  
Ol' Mc Dumbledore had a castle  
E-I-E-I-O

And on that castle he had an animagus  
E-I-E-I-O  
With a RUFF! RUFF! here  
And a RUFF! RUFF! there  
Here a RUFF!  
There a RUFF!  
Everywhere a RUFF RUFF!  
AROO! AROO! here  
AROO! AROO!there  
Here AROO!  
There AROO!  
Everywhere AROOO!  
A Snape Snape here  
A Snape Snape there  
Here a Snape  
There a Snape  
Everywhere a Snape Snape  
Ol' McDumbledore had a castle  
E-I-E-I-O

And on that castle he had The Dark Lord  
E-I-E-I-O  
With AVADA KADAVARA! here  
And a AVADA KADAVARA! there  
Here AVADA!  
There KADAVARA!  
Everywhere AVADA! KADAVARA!  
With a RUFF! RUFF! here  
And a RUFF! RUFF! there  
Here a RUFF!  
There a RUFF!  
Everywhere a RUFF! RUFF!  
AROO! AROO! here  
AROO! AROO! there  
Here AROO!  
There AROO!  
Everywhere AROOO!  
A Snape Snape here  
A Snape Snape there  
Here a Snape  
There A Snape  
Everywhere a Snape Snape  
Ol' McDumbledore had NO castle  
E-I-E-I-OOOOOO!

**Author's Ending Notes:** I hope you liked it and didn't get tongue-tied. If you sang it without getting tongue-tied then I will give you a...(hmm...) a stuffed Ol' McDumbledore! YUP! And all the Castle Friends!

**DD**


End file.
